My Blue Eyes
by Kinasha Kaiba
Summary: KaibaOC...Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don’t fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? UPDATED!
1. Blue Eyed Dreams

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warning- This fic might contain scenes of violence, language, sex and even rape (later chapters) , please if you don't like any of this stuff I suggest you don't read it, also…if you don't like the way Seto acts beat it! I am hitting my brain hard enough here to make nice stories! And I am trying very hard to make him like he's supposed to be…also I dont own Yugioh just my character Kinasha.

Chapter 1- "Blue Eyed Dream"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Slowly he kissed her neck, biting on her soft skin lightly only leaving faint red marks; He could hear her whimpering and her soft whispers "master….", He didn't care, she was his, only his forever, his little pet "master…Seto…"_

"No...NO!" a sudden growl could be heard as Seto Kaiba's head bolted up, small drops of sweat coming from his forehead, he pants lightly and looked around, he was in his office, it seemed the poor hard working man fell asleep again "Why does these dreams keep happening to me…" he wipes his forehead from the sweat as his icy blue eyes stared at the computer screen, a blue print of his Duel Disk was printed there, he sighed softly "Is all this work…this is what keeps me having these dreams…"

Kaiba got up and stretched a bit, he could reach a full 6'2, dark brown hair and impressive dark blue eyes that could intimidate even the strongest of men, he was wearing a black turtle neck that was nicely fitting his nicely-toned chest and to match it some black slacks, over all of this he had a white trench coat, he walks over to the large window that had the beautiful night view of the city of Domino, Kaiba just kept staring into the darkness of the sky, trying to figure out why does he kept having erotic dreams of this Blue Eyed girl, who was she, why did she keeps appearing in his mind, why did he acted so lovingly towards her in those dreams…

"Love…" Kaiba chuckled at that single 4 letter word, with just that word you can turn your whole world upside down, he finds that pathetic, Love is for weaklings, people who don't know anything about life, useless, worthless, all bullshit, when you own the most powerful cards known to man and the most powerful gaming Corporation why need Love? You could stomp at that word and throw it in the trash can, but Seto Kaiba was indeed a very cold man. The only words that could describe him are stubborn, cruel, dominant and merciless, never showing affection to anyone unless it was his dear little brother Mokuba, the only thing he had in his life, Kaiba closes his eyes…

_She moaned as he moved into her, moving his hips slowly while staring intensely into her deep blue eyes "I love you…."_

Kaiba quickly opened his eyes a soft growl escaping his lips "Im going home…I need to rest and clear my mind from everything". He grabbed his silver briefcase and proceeds to the door that leads to the hall, Kaiba always had a calm look even when danger is present, he enters the elevator and leans on the wall, his arms crossing, he stared at the reflection of himself on the silvery elevator doors, once he reached the first floor he got out and continues his calm walk outside, were a smooth, jet black Limousine was waiting for him, the driver opened the door for him and walked to the drivers seat, once Kaiba got inside the car they drive off to his mansion.

She runs, as fast as her legs can carry her only to come across a dead end, she turns, soft blue eyes looking at horror as 3 grinning men looked at her, each one of them holding a knife.

"Well…aren't you a pretty little thing…" said one of the men carefully approaching her, "Good enough to have a good time with her" said the other, the girl didn't know what to do, her large blue eyes shrank "Please…leave me alone" she said, her voice soft and lovely, her petition was answered when one man slammed the knife on her shoulder, dark red blood coming out followed by a groan of pain and agony, the other two just laughed and moved towards her, touching her everywhere ignoring her crying.

She had enough, from under that large shirt she had, ripped out two large silvery wings, these magnificent wings slammed two of them to a wall, she stands there panting softly her hand gripping on her bleeding shoulder, glaring death at the men.

"W…what's that?" asked one of them in fear of this girl, she growled loudly at them, huge sharp fangs coming out of her lips, she wraps her arms around herself, the tip of her slender fingers ending with razor sharp claws, finally her body was covered in a soft golden aura, her shape fading away and taking form of a dragon, the men watched in horror as this beautiful being turned into the majestic Blue Eyes White Dragon, she stands on her hind legs and spreads her 30 foot long pure white wings a large powerful roar coming from her.

"Let's get out of here! She's a monster!" The men started to run but that didn't saved them, the mighty dragon stomped her foot on one of them, her huge pure white talons tearing him apart in one swipe, the other one had a similar fate but she slammed her jaws shut on him, her teeth piercing and tearing his body apart like a tiger with its prey, and the last one suffered the most painful death, the dragoness opened her jaws a ball of pure light forming then suddenly this light orb shoot directly at the last men, blowing him up into pieces, after this horror, the dragon lets out a huge, proud roar and quickly falls to the ground.

Kaiba stared outside from the window of his Limo, his eyes wide, he had seen that explosion and that familiar roar, he turned "Take me to the source of that light…now!" his driver nods and the car made a sharp turn and quickly raced towards the darkest parts of the city were the mysterious man killer was, once the car reached the alley, it stopped, and Kaiba got out, his eyes widen again at the truly disturbing scene "What the hell happened here…"

There at the ground were 4 beings, one had its body completely crushed, like if something large stepped on it, the other was just gruesome, more than half its chest was missing, like if a large animal came and ripped it off, the next one was completely burned, only the bones of the being was left and smoke was still coming from them, now the last being truly captured his view, he walked over to it and his eyes completely opened, his blue pupils shrinking and losing its color, there at the ground at his front was laying the girl of his dreams "No…how could this be…its her!" He just kept staring at her, and found out that she had a large wound on her shoulder a small pool of blood was next to it, he growled since he knew that he needed to help her, something that wasn't in Kaiba's nature, but he needed some answers from her, like who she was, he turned to look at the driver "Pick her up and take her to Kaiba Corps medical center now!" The driver nodded "yes sir…" he walked over to her and blinked, noticing her wings and a long white tail, he turned to inform it to Kaiba but he already was inside the Limo, he sighed and picked the girl up to take her to heal her wounds….

End of Chapter 1


	2. His Pet

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warning- This fic might contain scenes of violence, language, sex and even rape (later chapters) , please if you don't like any of this stuff I suggest you don't read it, also…if you don't like the way Seto acts beat it! I am hitting my brain hard enough here to make nice stories! And I am trying very hard to make him like he's supposed to be… growl

Chapter 2- "His Pet"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gauzes and Wires were covering the body of the unconscious girl, she was resting on a bed inside Kaiba Corp's medical center, Kaiba had the best doctors available there, but even the best doctors couldn't explain why she had wings, tail, claws and fangs, they examined them, took x-rays and nothing, Kaiba entered the room and stared at her as the doctors kept giving her pain killers and changing the gauzes so her wound wont get infected, such a lovely tone of skin, her skin was a creamy color, her body was also a sight to stare at, perfect in every angle, her hair was long and smooth, a light blue color, the only thing he didn't got was that tail and those wings, they seemed so familiar, this definitely was the girl that appeared in his dreams, one of the doctors approached Kaiba carefully, showing him some x-ray scans "Mr.Kaiba this girl has a strange bone structure…it seems that her tail and wings are truly attached to her body, she looks like a dragon" he shows him the line of spiky bones that made up her long tail and the light bones that made her wings, Kaiba looked down at him, his face without emotion, he frowns "I don't believe any of that crap...just get out of my sight…I want to be alone with her" The doctor nods and wasted no time in walking out of the room, Kaiba turned to look at her again, he walked over to her and stared down at her body, truly a magnificent sight, her tail captured his interest as he started to lightly trace his hand on it, the skin was smooth, then he runs his finger up her tail noticing that smooth skin turned rough, he widens his eyes, the tail was made of scales, reptile scales, very unusual, he's eyes run over to her face and noticed that she was waking up, he took a step back and crosses his arms.

The girl lets out a soft moan as she opened her eyes, huge light blue orbs, her vision was still a bit burry, Kaiba blinked, those were the same eyes he saw in his dreams, so pure, so innocent, so intriguing. The girl turned her head catching a glance of the man standing next to her, she blinked her eyes tracing up and down the body, such a masculine structure, she blushes but soon she meets with eyes as blue as hers but they were cold and menacing.

"Who are you…" he asked glaring down at the being laying there, helplessly, The girl kept staring at Kaiba like if she was looking for something, staring deep into his soul, "I'm waiting for your answer…" asked Kaiba again an irritated tone in his deep voice.

"I'm…Kinasha" said the girl, such a sweet voice she had, Kaiba nods "I see…and were do you live?" Kinasha shrugs "I don't know…" Kaiba blinked "What do you mean? You don't know were you living?" The girl shivered a bit at his stone cold voice "The only thing I know…is what am I…and why am I here for" she said looking straight into his eyes, Kaiba blinked staring at her again, no one has actually had the nerve to stare it him in the eyes, this girl certainly has something "You're my master…Im your Blue Eyes" she said sitting down on the bed, her wings exposed she lightly stretched them, she suddenly heard his cold laugh, she blinked and looked up at him, Kaiba continued to laugh then sneered at her "Oh please this is just like those stupid little dreams I keep having, you cant be a Blue Eyes, dragons don't exist and I cant be your master, you're nothing, just some scared little girl dressed up trying to impress someone", Kinasha shakes her head and got up, she was at least 5'3 she didn't even reached Kaiba's shoulders "I came to serve you, protect you from harm" once again she stared at him, Kaiba growled "stop looking at me…I told you, dragons don't exist, and you protect me? Please look at you! You're a shrimp!" The girl couldn't believe how stubborn and cold he was, she just lowers her head to stare at the floor, Kaiba chuckles "But…I am in interested in that tail and wings of yours, they look so real…", Kinasha looked at him "they are real…", Kaiba gives her a dark smirk "We'll see about that…" Suddenly a few doctors entered the room and took her by the arms, the girl blinked and got a bit scared of them "What's going on?" she looked at Kaiba, he just keeps grinning "They will make a few experiments with you, just to find out what you really are", he turned glaring at one of the doctors "If something happens call me…" the doctor nods "yes sir"

The room is white, full of advanced medical equipment and computers, dozen of scientists writing down the reports and looking at Kinasha, she was inside a large room, 4 cameras were inside giving them view of the entire room without hurting them or her, Kinasha was tied with some steel wires, everything tied up, tail, wings, legs, she was so scared, she didn't knew what they were going to do with her, suddenly a sharp pain ran around her body, one of the experiments included shocking her with huge amount of volts, this she didn't took lightly, she growls loudly, her sweet temper suddenly replaced by rage, this really interested the scientists a lot, one went to tell Kaiba about this, Kinasha quickly broke away from the chains and started to growl loudly and she wraps her arms around herself, her razor sharp claws exposing, all of this happened just in time to Kaiba walk in and stare as her slender body emits a bright light, everyone saw in amaze as the sweet girl suddenly turned into the bloody thirsty Blue Eyes White Dragon, she started to roar loudly, making the room shake, Kaiba was staring at this speechless then suddenly a small smirk formed around his lips, he turned to look at them "open the gate im going in", "but Mr.Kaiba this is dangerous!", "Don't give me any opinions you idiot just do it!", The doctor nods and opened the door, Kaiba calmly walks in and stared up at the Blue Eyes, Kinasha looked down at him and made a loud hiss, opening her jaws and lowering her head, preparing to strike at him, Kaiba chuckled, truly this cute little girl has some power in her "Are you going to hurt…your master?" He frowns looking at her, the majestic dragon stopped and closed her jaws lowering her head in respect to him "That's more like it…" said Kaiba with a smirk he truly have power over this huge and majestic creature of destruction, Kinasha quickly turned back into the sweet and gently girl, transforming into a dragon really gets her exhausted she kneels to the floor right in front of Kaiba, this made him grin more, a mischievous grin "That's right, bow down to your master" with one hand he lightly caresses the top of her head making his way down, burying his fingers in her soft hair "My little pet"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Master and Slave

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime plot, this is something that came out of my head.

Warning- There's scenes of rape in this chapter, please if this disturbs you don't read, heh it's my first attempt in rape so don't expect much , also I don't own Yugioh! Just Kinasha

Chapter 3- "Master and Slave"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinasha looked around at the large place, she gasped, it certainly looked like she was living in a castle, simply marvelous "master…you have such a lovely home", Kaiba didn't smile or anything he just clipped a black collar around her soft neck, then he clipped a leash on it, he smirked "such a pretty little thing you are" he truly admitted it, she was very cute, and she was his, a Blue Eyes in his power, he can do whatever he damn pleases with her, and he will, Kinasha blinked and lightly blushes, such innocence and radiant those eyes were "thank you master", Kaiba looked down at her and pulled on her leash causing her to choke a bit "come…", he proceeds in walking up the long stairs, on his way to his bedroom, he opens the door and brings her in, he locks the door, Kinasha looked around the room, is huge as well and right there next to the window that displayed a beautiful view of the full moon and the night sky was a king size bed, the sheets were a silky red, very attractive, Kaiba noticed her admiring his room "Who's your master?" he said in a low, dangerous voice, Kinasha shivered at him "You are…", Kaiba grabbed hold on her arm tightly "exactly…I am, and you will do exactly as I say and order do I make myself clear?" he growled at her his blue eyes piercing hers, Kinasha shivered more at his dominance "Yes master Kaiba…I understand", Kaiba lets go of her arm and holds on the leash "Good" he lets go of her arm and grabs the leash pulling her to the bed "Lay down on your back now!" demanded Kaiba, Kinasha nods a bit and lays down on the bed, Kaiba grinned taking out from a drawer nearby some handcuffs, he quickly picked her hands and handcuffs her to the bed posts, Kinasha blinked "W…what will you do to me master?" Kaiba climbed on top of her, one leg each to the sides of her and cupped her chin a bit admiring her beauty "I'm going to have some fun with my pet", Kinasha shivered "But…master…I", Kaiba growled at her and quickly slapped her on the left cheek, a red mark was left, with Kinasha flinching in fear "I thought I made myself clear…that you will do exactly as I order…now shut your mouth", Kinasha nods lightly and closes her eyes, Kaiba got away from her "I'll be right back…" he goes and enters his bathroom.

Kaiba sighed watching himself on the bathroom mirror; will he really take advantage of such a sweet being like Kinasha? He chuckles, she was his dragon meaning that he had the right to do whatever he wanted with her, but before he has his fun with her he needed to do something "I'm going to take a bath first…" he said as he quickly strips off his closes his nicely toned body visible, he sighed a bit and entered the shower, the warm water hitting his body, Kaiba closes his eyes, maybe this girl will change his life somehow, those dreams he had, he acted so kind to her, he snickered at this, it was nonsense she wont make him change in anyway, when he finishes with her he might use her as a weapon, when the girl gets angry or very upset she is very deadly, he finds this interesting, something he will manage to manipulate another time, because right now, he just wanted a piece of her. Kaiba got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, using another to dry his wet hair, her walked out of the bathroom and took a glance at her, Kinasha was there just laying on the bed, her hands handcuffed to the bed posts, her tail lightly hitting on the mattress, there helpless, the most powerful creature was now on his control.

Kaiba climbed on top of her again staring down into her, her beautiful blue eyes, Kinasha looked back at him, fear in her eyes, Kaiba leans down and lightly kisses her on the lips his tongue splitting them apart and slowly entering her mouth, to his surprise the girl reacted to this by lightly kissing him back, she had such an alluring taste in her lips, he couldn't ask for more. Kaiba breaks the kiss and lowers his head and starts to kiss her neck, licking and nibbling on her soft skin, Kinasha lets out a soft groan which made Kaiba stop and raise himself to look at her, he turned his head staring at the drawer next to the bed, he reaches up and picks up a small knife, he grinned down at her, the knife ripping off the simple shirt she was wearing, he threw what was left of it to the side, the blade of the knife quickly traveled around her stomach lightly cutting her skin, the dragon girl growled lightly "master…no…", Kaiba blinked and brought the knife to her throat pressing the blade on her tender skin "I thought I told you to shut up…", Kinasha closes her eyes and nods as Kaiba continues to torture her sliding the blade of the knife around her stomach, shoulders and even her neck, making small cuts all around her body, after this he locked his lips on her neck again sucking on the skin and licking the cuts he did to her. Kinasha was so helpless, her mind buried in fear that her own master is taking advantage of her, she couldn't hurt him, she can't! She feels his hands traveling around her body, touching her, feeling her; he had stripped her off her clothes completely, Kaiba kissed her again to calm her down a bit then suddenly he pushed into her, Kinasha breaks the kiss to groan in pain, this made him chuckle loving her reactions towards his movements, once he was completely into her, he starts to slowly move his hips snarling at her.

Kinasha struggled from were she was tied, she was in a mix of pain, she had never done this before, a shame it was that her first time was forced she cried softly as she continued to feel his thrusts "No…master please…" she whispered, Kaiba just ignored her and continued his moves into her, Kinasha could feel that the pain faded and was replaced by a soft stream of pleasure, but still as wonderful as this was, she didn't wanted it "Stop master Kaiba!" she said tears falling from her eyes, Kaiba groaned loudly, finally climaxing and collapses into her, panting softly "Good pet…" he whispered into her ear as he pulls out of her, Kinasha didn't replied, she had passed out from the emotion and the panic, Kaiba chuckled satisfied not only by what he did but also because he managed to control a powerful creature as herself with ease, he has stolen her virginity, her life, her soul, she was now nothing more than his slave…

End of Chapter 3


	4. Loving a Cruel Man

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warning- Heh well this Chapter doesn't really have a warning…Unless you count the sweetness of Kinasha as a warning, this is Kinasha's point of view on her few weeks of living with Kaiba, enjoy and please review! And I don't own Yugioh! Just Kinasha thank you.

Chapter 4- "Loving a Cruel Man"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinasha's POV

It has been a few weeks since I was saved by my master and it looked like years had passed, trapped in the hands of this man, so cold and dominant he showed me in that night when he forcefully took my innocence away honestly even if I was forced I loved it, his warm body so close to mine, his lips and his soft whispers in my ear, after that night he took me away a couple of more times, doing the same thing every time, tie me up to the bed, torture me a bit then take my soul to heaven, why don't I stop him? Why do I keep letting him take advantage of me? When im close to him I feel like im connected to him and not just because of some card, no, I feel something more powerful that keeps us together, like if we had met before and we don't know about it, those dreams I kept having of him days before I met him personally, something tells me that those dreams are happening, I love them and I hope it will end like my dream did with another night with him and our dance of love ending with a simple 3 word sentence "I love you"

Now how was my life in these past 3 weeks? It was mostly the same routine everyday I wake up at the same time my master does 5:30am, it's a very early time for me but for him its nothing, he takes me to this huge building that he owns and quickly hands me to the scientists, I really hate them…so much, I never tried to kill them because it might upset my master very much, They shock me with electricity, stab needles in my body, wrap me around in wires and cables all to see what I really am, after this nightmare they take me to my masters, he wraps a collar around me with a leash like if I were some kind of animal and quickly pulls me next to him, his hand petting me on the head, his fingers sliding so gracefully through my hair, and I let him, I let him do this to me just to please him…but I sometimes wonder…One time I had fallen asleep on the couch, my face buried in the cushions, I sensed him approaching me and I carefully opened an eye just to see him staring down at me, his cold eyes suddenly gone soft, could this be that he might have feelings for me? I don't know…

I get up from my chair and opened the door of my room, yes master Kaiba gave me a room of my own, he told me that since I had pleased him enough these couple of weeks he gave me my own room for my privacy and he's right I love to be alone most of the day well anyway I got out of my room and looked at the door at the end of the long hall, it was were my master spends most of his days when not at his massive corporation, he spends it in his office back here at the mansion, I tiptoed over to the door and peeked in, the room was not that much decorated, a few book shelves, a big couch in a corner and right in the middle of the room was his desk, the computer was still on and right there in the big, black leather chair was my master, sleeping, I blinked and watched the clock that was on the wall, it was almost 3am, I sighed, my master works so hard I really don't blame him if he falls asleep during his work, I slowly walk over to him, reaching to his desk and standing next to him, looking down at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful, and so handsome, its amazing how my master has these intense cold eyes when awake then suddenly he looks sweet and gentle when asleep. I slowly moved my fingers over to his left cheek, touching his skin, feeling how soft it is, once again very careful not to wake him up, my fingers travel around his chin, and lips feeling the same softness of his cheeks, perfect, he was perfect.

I took my hand away when I hear a very light groan coming from him, I sighed lightly safe that he didn't awaken, my same hand traveled down his neck, index finger touching the soft material of his turtleneck, then slowly it traced down the perfect frame of his chest, my hand travels up again and starts to caress his hair, my fingers burying at the back of his head, feeling his soft hair, I blushed, then it hit me, I leaned down and my lips lightly touch with his, quickly ending the forbidden kiss, heh he really is a heavy sleeper and my god he's so perfect in everything, body, voice even attitude, but how can I like such a cruel man? this is the same man that slides knives around my body when he take me to bed, the same man that yells at me and growls at me every time he has a chance, the one who has done countless of scientific experiments on me just to prove that im a fake why the attraction? It's very simple.

"I love him…"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Broken Hearts

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warnings- None, and I don't own Yugioh or else I would jump up and down with joy since I would own Seto Kaiba XD, but the only one I own is Kinasha.

Note- Umm...about a review...I made it clear that the fic has nothing to do with the original plot from the anime...Kisara and Kinasha are not the same person.

Chapter 5- "Broken Hearts"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinasha was sitting on the chair looking at all the huge varieties of food that was laying there on the huge table, she might be Kaiba's little pet, but she was treated as a member of the house even if it came with prizes, she slowly picks the fork and pokes the strange food that was present in her plate, not far from her was Kaiba, he was sipping on a cup of fine wine, staring into her like if looking for something hidden deep in her soul "What's wrong?" he asked with not a hint of worry in his voice, Kinasha looked at him her light blue eyes looking at him "Nothing master…it's just…I don't know what this is" she said poking the strange meat again, at her other side came a small giggle, she turned and watched a small boy staring at her as well, with a wide smile, it was Mokuba, he was always so cheerful and happy, completely the opposite of Kaiba and surprisingly they are brothers "That is Lobster in butter, silly Kinasha!" he laughed again and continues to eat the huge plate of chocolate cake he had at his front, Kaiba sighed "Mokuba just hold on the sugar…", Kinasha smiled lightly her small fangs showing, she really did enjoyed watching them talk and laugh, yes even her master laughs and not in a cold tone, she finds it very cute, and to think this man treats everyone else coldly and merciless but with his brother his all the opposite of that.

Kaiba finished with his food and stood up walking passing by Mokuba and Kinasha, he lightly traces his hand on her cheek as he walked, Kinasha blushed this were some of the few times he showed any affection towards her, once Kaiba was gone Mokuba looked at her a cute little grin could be seen on his face, she blinked "what?", Mokuba chuckled "Oh come on just tell him…", Kinasha looks at him one more time "Tell him what?" she said trying to sound like she didn't knew, Mokuba sighed "Tell Seto how you feel Kinasha isn't it obvious that you like him?", Kinasha nods "Yes…I do Mokuba-san", Mokuba smiled "And is obvious that Seto likes you too", she blinked, did she heard correctly? Her master liked her? But not just because she was a dragon or his pet but truly liked her as a person? "Are you sure Mokuba?" she said staring at the boy, Mokuba nods grinning lightly "If you would only knew how much Seto talks about you when you aren't around", Kinasha widens her eyes "Oh my…you're kidding boy", Mokie shakes his head "It even scared me I mean…no one has actually made him smile like that", all of this made Kinasha smile, this was her chance to tell him how she felt, Mokuba looked up at her "Kina please make Seto smile…I want him to be very happy with someone, he's very lonely" Kinasha pats the boys head and smiled again "I'll try sweetie…and thank you"

Kinasha quickly made her way to the room were Kaiba usually hangs out to continue his never ending cycle of typing in his Laptop; she lightly knocks on the door "master Kaiba…?" Kaiba looked up just for a second to stare at the person then went back to his computer "What is it Kinasha…" she approaches him quietly and took a seat opposite to him, Kaiba looked at her again stopping his typing on the computer and just staring at her, he loves her eyes, so pure and innocent to the fact that she's a killing machine "Your break will end soon…" Kinasha nods lightly knowing that when her break was over is back to the collar and leash and more experiments on her "Yes sir…" Kaiba nods "but why are you here? Is there anything you need?" he scowls at her his chin resting on his hand while elbow rests on desk. Kinasha gulped it was now or never "Master Kaiba…I have this…feelings of you…like little butterflies are in my stomach every time I approach you…master I love you…" she looked deep into his eyes, Kaiba did no emotion he just kept his gaze at her, a few seconds passed then he finally spoke "Love is for weak Kinasha…and weak you are not, you're a Blue Eyes isn't that right?" Kinasha nods lightly keeping her head down "exactly Kinasha and is a bit ridiculous that a dragon will fall in love with a human and needless to say her master…" a tear fell down her cheek but Kaiba didn't noticed it "You're a pet Kinasha, my pet, my slave, you are nothing more than an object for me to have pleasure on, a scientific experiment nothing more…" said Kaiba in the coldest of voices, Kinasha couldn't take it anymore pain clouded her heart and mind, she gets up and quickly races out of the room tears falling down her cheeks like rain.

Mokuba watches her storm away from his brother's office, he blinked "Kinasha?" she stopped looking down at the boy "…im nothing more than an object to him…an experiment…im leaving Mokuba", he widens his eyes "Wait Kina!" but it was too late the young dragoness was gone, out of the house of that cruel being, Mokuba quickly entered his brothers office "Seto!", Kaiba sighed and lifts his head staring at his younger sibling "What is it Mokuba?", "How could you Seto! How could you break the heart of Kinasha?" he asked sadness in his eyes, Kaiba shakes his head "Mokuba she's a dragon, a monster, she cant have emotions like human beings" Mokuba blinked, how can he say that about her? "You're wrong Seto, she does have feelings! Feelings for you! She loves you! Don't you see Seto? You just let go the only person other than me that cares about you, that loves you! Everyone has feelings it doesn't matter the species! And she's a Blue Eyes White Dragon she's connected to you!" Kaiba looked at him speechless he didn't know what to say "Also…didn't you used to tell me how much you cared about her? Why didn't you tell her the truth? Please Seto drop the cold attitude for her and tell her how you feel…" Mokuba asked him his large eyes watering, Kaiba sighed and puts his hand on his forehead "…Kinasha". Flashbacks of days before appeared in Kaiba's mind, how he forcefully took her innocence away, how he always treated her badly and yelled at her, yet, she never fought him back, she was always there to greet him with a smile on her face but that wasn't enough for him, no, he abused of her power by all the countless experiments they had done on her, yet, Kinasha was always there minutes after the torture with a beautiful smile, it hits him "…What have a done…" he whispered, Mokuba blinked tilting his head, Kaiba looked at his brother smiling "Thanks for bringing me those stuff Mokuba…now were is her?" he said as he got up, Mokuba gulped "She ran away", Kaiba widens his eyes "WHAT?" and that's when he suddenly ran out of his office and stormed out of the mansion to look for Kinasha.

End of Chapter 5

Me- Oh please review , I will love to hear what you think of my story so far.


	6. The ice starts to melt

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warnings- None…just me in an attempt of fluffyness --

Note- I don't own Yugioh and the letters in italic are the song lyrics from Ricky Martin's "She All I ever had" and that I don't own neither lol.

Chapter 6- "The ice starts to melt"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here I am. Broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams.  
Here I am. Alone again and I need her now to hold my hand._

Kinasha stops her running and just presses herself on a wall in an alley and drags herself down to the ground, burying her face on her knees, crying softly, her tail lightly moving from side to side, her heart was broken into million pieces, she no longer knows what to do, she just wants to die to get free from all the pain she has suffered. Her master is wrong, she might be a dragon but when she was in human stage she was like anyone else, normal and with feelings.

Kaiba was running down the dark streets of the city, looking for her, for his love, he was wrong, for the first time he admitted that he was wrong in something, suddenly he stopped when he heard faint crying noises and turned, right there inside an alley was her, the poor thing, laying there crying her eyes out because of him "Kinasha…"

_She's all; she's all I ever had.  
She's the air I breathe.  
She's all; she's all I ever had._

The young dragoness lifts her head to stare at him, her light blue eyes shinning softly with the darkness of the night "master Kaiba…I…im sorry for running away…" Kaiba shakes his head and bends down, taking her hand and making her stand up the difference in size taking effect, she didn't reached his shoulders, she was the perfect thing to hold "no…you don't need to be sorry for anything Kinasha…I am" he puts two fingers under her chin and lifts her head lightly his eyes staring at her "Im sorry for all the pain Kinasha…I didn't realized at first that you have feelings too…even If you're not human", Kinasha smiles brightly at him as she feels his thumb lightly wiping a tear from her chin "and its over…you will no longer be put in experiments…" Kinasha blinked at him her eyes filling with tears again "master…" Kaiba runs his hand through her soft hair "you're so lovely…like a piece of valuable artwork…priceless", he leans down and lightly touches his lips with hers and for the first time gives her a soft, affectionate kiss in which Kinasha responded rapidly, they were involved in a tight embrace feeling each others bodies and tasting each others lips.

_It's the way she makes me feel.  
It's the only thing that's real.  
It's the way she understands.  
She's my lover, she's my friend.  
And when I look into her eyes it's the way I feel inside.  
Like the man I want to be.  
She's all I ever need._

Kinasha runs her hands up and down the back of his neck, the other hand resting on his back, Kaiba breaks the kiss and lowers his head kissing her neck with the same tenderness as when he kissed her lips, he loved her taste, her skin tasted like honey, wonderful, he lightly bites her neck in which she reacted with a low groan, Kaiba chuckled and goes to stare at her again into those deep, innocent eyes of hers, he pulls her body close to his, blushing as he was getting aroused by her presence, his fingers started to roam around her body, tracing a line on the base of her left wing, then around her neck, his other hand joining traveling to her sides and ending on her hips, his forehead resting on hers "you're mine…" he kisses her, Kinasha purrs at his actions, Kaiba chuckled and moved the sleeve of her shirt down to kiss her shoulder when he pulled away he noticed the faint cuts the same cuts he did to her that night weeks ago, he sighed and lightly kisses them causing her to shiver a bit, he lifts his head "Do not run from me again…ever…do you understand Kinasha?" he whispers, Kinasha nods resting her head on his chest "I understand master…" Kaiba grinned and was about to say another thing but was cut off by someone or something…

End of Chapter 6

Me- heh that was kind of short…I'll try to make the other chapters a bit more longer, anyways review!


	7. The Beast Awakens

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warning- I guess a bit of violence…and I don't own Yugioh, just my character Kinasha. Oh! Thank you so much for the kind reviews ill try my best to make this story longer .

Chapter 7- "The Beast Awakens"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba smiled down at Kinasha and goes to give her another sweet kiss, Kinasha shivered "Master…" he blinked a bit annoyed "What?" he stared at her eyes, they were showing a hint of nervousness he frowned and turned around watching as a small group of men surrounded them they were completely dressed in black, grinning at the couple "There she is boys…" Kinasha widens her eyes "Master…we got to get out of here!" Kaiba stared at her for a second before turning around and glaring death at the men "What do you retards want…", "We came for that little bitch you are holding, she killed 3 of our most prized members, we came to teach her a lesson" said one of the men as he took out a gun, Kinasha shivered and hides behind Seto, fear once again entering her mind, why did she feared them? She could kill them if she wanted, Kaiba blinked and remembered the gruesome view he saw the day he saw her, those men's bodies were completely destroyed, he growled "You assholes will not have her without a fight…" honestly Kaiba didn't knew what to do, he usually walks around with weapons of his own but this time he forgot them, 4 men with guns versus one wasn't fair, Kaiba looked at Kinasha "Kinasha…kill them", "I…I cant master…im scared!" she said, Kaiba growled "Do it! We will get killed if you don't do anything!" Kinasha keeps shaking her head her body shivering, one of the men grinned and pulled the trigger of his gun, shooting, the bullet hit its target, it was right on Kaiba's shoulder, he quickly growled loudly in pain, as a stream of rich, red blood came out from his wound and ran around his arm, drops hitting the cold ground, Kaiba fell to the ground on his behind holding his shoulder with his other hand, desperately trying to ease the pain.

Kinasha widens her eyes as she sees her master down on the ground, helpless, and it was her fault, because of her cowardice they shot her master, her love, they had caused him pain and right now they are going to pay for it, she turns giving her back to Kaiba, her wings stretching covering him up, a stare of death could be seen in her beautiful eyes "You…you had caused pain to my master…you will now suffer a thousand times his pain!" The men blinked and looked at each other "Quickly kill her before she turns into that beast!" They started to shot at her non stop, bullet after bullet trying to hit her body but failed, the gold aura that was surrounding her protected her from them, bullets dropped to the ground next to her like rain, she hissed at them as she starts to transform into the ultimate beast of destruction, the creature that few had survived to tell of its horror, Kaiba widens his eyes at the sight of these magnificent creature, the creature that has helped him win many battles, the creature that he and Mokuba loved and respected, there standing in all its pride and joy was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, its 30 foot long wings spreading majestically and all 25 feet tall of muscle and terror just standing there glaring at its victim.

Kinasha hissed loudly at them, opening her jaws and letting out a colossal roar, saliva spilling to the ground, Kaiba just laid there back on the wall as his shoulder was still bleeding, his white trench coat stained with the red liquid, he had a dark smirk in his lips "Kinasha…" he whispered dangerously "Dispose of them…" The dragoness nods, following her masters orders, she took a giant step towards them her talons hitting the ground making it shake, the men were so scared at this creature "We cannot let her intimidate us! Quickly shoot her!" said the leader, as the men took out their guns again and fired, but the bullets did nothing, her skin was like armor, nothing penetrated it, Kaiba chucked "You fools…nothing can hurt a Blue Eyes, pathetic weaklings", the men dropped their guns, they had wasted all their ammo on her, they were trapped, Kinasha raised a foot and quickly caught 2 men on her foot, crushing their bodies with her weight, The dragoness lowers her head, growling loudly catching one of the helpless men in her jaws, ripping him apart and throwing him to the air, letting the body fall to the ground, dead, they were only two left, she raced over to them, one missed her jaws but was not that lucky because he was slammed to the wall with a quick slap of her whip-like tail, and the one who was left was the unluckiest of all, Kaiba saw this gruesome violence end with a powerful blast of light coming from her jaws, white lighting hitting the body of the last men standing, cooking him up like raw meat, Kaiba couldn't believe that this sweet and innocent girl was completely the opposite when she turned into a Blue Eyes, she was nothing more than a blood thirsty creature, just like the description of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that appeared in the card.

Kinasha quickly turned into her sweet self, and runs to Kaiba "master Kaiba…you need help…" Kaiba snarls at her but then looked behind her, he widens his eyes, Kinasha tilts her head "What's wrong Mast-" she gasped, she couldn't finish the sentence because she felt a very sharp pain in her back, small drops of blood crossing around her leg and dropping to the ground, there was a small knife painfully stabbed in her back, one of the men, the one that she slammed to the wall with her tail had survived and he pulled a knife from his jacket and stabbed her on the back, tears of pain ran from her sweet eyes "Master…Kaiba…" she goes numb and falls right on top of him, her face buried on his neck, Kaiba widens his eyes as he sees her there, not moving, resting on him, wounded as well, then he closed his eyes as he hears the man laugh at his crude victory "I got her!" Kaiba suddenly opened his eyes, his icy cold blue eyes piercing at the killers body, his anger boiling inside, how dare him hurt his little pet, Kaiba quickly with his only functioning arm grabbed a gun that was laying next to him, he grinned it still had one bullet left, he points it at the still laughing man "Die you piece of trash…" he pulls the trigger and shots the guy right between his eyes, killing him instantly, Kaiba growls loudly, he was trapped his wound was getting worse and he could see that Kinasha is losing blood rapidly, he grabbed his cellphone that was inside his coat and called Kaiba Corp for help…

Kaiba and Kinasha were quickly taken to Kaiba Corp's medical center; Kaiba was treated rapidly while Kinasha was taken to the emergency room, her wound was very deep and she clearly lost a lot of blood, a few hours had passed and the sweet, young dragoness was still in the room, unconscious, Kaiba entered he had ignored the pleads of the doctors to stay in bed and rest, he wanted to see how she was doing, he looked at a doctor "Is she going to be alright?" he said with a glare, the doctor looks at him a bit concerned "We are trying our best Mr.Kaiba…she was injured in a very delicate area" This Kaiba didn't took happily, he grabbed the doctor by his shirt with his good arm and growled at him "Well you better try harder…I want her to have the best medical care ever…I want her alive!" he yelled, the doctor nods lightly afraid of his rage "We will Mr.Kaiba…leave her to us" Kaiba lets go of him and before he could say something else a faint groan was heard, he blinked and looked, she was waking up! The doctor gasped "How could that be? It's impossible for her to wake up at her stage!" Kaiba grinned "That's because she's not an ordinary girl you idiot…" he walked over to her, a stern look in his face as he stared down at her, Kinasha slowly opens her eyes to look up at him, Kaiba smirked "Amazing how you completely obliterated them so easily but then…a single knife stopped you" Kinasha shrugged "I didn't sensed him around…" Kaiba growled at her "Well in that case you're nothing but a weakling…a cry baby; you could have prevented this if you didn't run from home…" Kinasha shivered as she stared at Kaiba, his look was like venom, highly frightening "Im sorry master…" she lowered her head, Kaiba kept staring at her, his eyes piercing her body, then he turned and walked away, leaving her alone still in pain, what happened to him? He was forgiving not long ago, Kinasha lets a tear drop from her eye, he really hated her, and he was just power hungry, having her represented that he truly had power over all…

Seto's POV-

I walk inside my bedroom and sat down on my chair, next to the window were there was a view of the night sky, the sky truly calms me down a bit, its amazing how much my life has changed in the passed 4 weeks, having found Kinasha was something I never would had dreamed, and to the fact that she's a Blue Eyes? I still don't believe it, it's too good to be true, I remember all the things I had done to her, its amazing she never snapped at me, most people do, those fools, I can stomp them if I wanted but she doesn't, I had never told this to anyone not even to Mokuba but I do like her company, not only she does every little command I tell her but she's always there with a smile on her face, now…What the fuck is wrong with me? What do I truly feel about her? The times I had taken her to bed was just to pleasure myself and to show her whose boss, bullshit, the next time I take her it might as well be in my office…on the desk, handcuffed, down and dirty, I really never cared about what she felt and frankly when I do it again…I won't care about her feelings, like I said Love is for the weak…

-_You know that you like her…-_

"What? Whose there?"

_-Im your inner thoughts…-_

"Huh?"

-_The voice inside your head you idiot…"_

"Well what do you want?"

_-Face it Kaiba you have feelings for her, don't try to hold back-_

"No I don't…"

_-Yes you do, look at her she's perfect! And she's quite a cute one, you got to at least admit that-_

"…she is beautiful"

_-Ha! Beautiful you said it! You like her!-_

"I guess…I do like her a bit but that doesn't mean anything…"

_-She has marvelous eyes-_

"Portals to Heaven"

_-A soft voice-_

"A chorus of angels"

-_Well, Well someone is in love…-_

Kaiba grinned, watching the full moon "Guess I am…"

End of Chapter 7

Me- please review and tell me what you think of my fic so far oh…maybe I should do a Lemon . '


	8. Sweet Revenge

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warning- -giggle- that's all I will say…Oh and I don't own Yugioh! Just my character Kinasha

"Sweet Revenge"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto's POV-

I walk back to the room were Kinasha was, resting, her wound healing fast, to claim my prize that was her, I opened the door and blinked, she was not there, not on the bed or in the bathroom that was just next to the recovery room, then noticed the window opened, a gentle and cold breeze blowing from outside the night sky, I growled as I looked outside, she couldn't had escaped from me, Kinasha is mine, only mine, she couldn't had! I would not lose my prize again! I will not lose her like I lost my place as a Duel Monster World Champion or my place as the number one duelist! NO! Not this time! This prize was mine and only mine!

Normal POV-

Seto turned around to exit the room but that was all he could remember because he was hit on the head with something hard, his unconscious self falls to the cold floor as the one who knocked him out, dragged him put of the room and into another part of the mansion, a few long minutes had passed and Seto opened his eyes, his deep blue eyes scanning the room he was in, a headache attacking him as well, he groans "Were am I…" he continued to look at his surroundings and blinked, he was sitting on his black leather chair but, his arms were tied to the arm rest! And his legs were also tied up as well, Kaiba growled loudly he was in his study room and who ever did this to him will suffer very painfully. The door opened and he moved his head to see who entered, it was Kinasha, he widens his eyes "Kinasha…get me out of here…that's an order!" Kinasha walked slowly over to him, a stone cold look in her pretty eyes then she grinned "But master Kaiba…you look so…nice like that" Kaiba blinked and it hit him "You did this to me…" he said in a voice that sounded like venom "This is revenge for all I had done isn't it?" he chuckled "I never thought you had it in you…but unlike you I wont fall for your little charms now untie me this instance!" he said in a loud voice, Kinasha turns and closes the door, locking it up she chuckles as she flicked the light switch the room suddenly going dark, only the light of the full moon and a small lamp laying on the desk kept the room bright, Kaiba could hear her footsteps he wasn't going to fall for this he kept saying, this is all just a plank so he could stop abusing of her "Kinasha…get me out…im not playing…" he looked at her, Kinasha stopped once she was at least a foot away from him "well…it is a game for me…" she picked up a black scarf and wrapped it around his eyes, blindfolding him, Kaiba swallowed hard, he cant no longer see what she will do to him a small hint of fear was crossing his brain, was he really afraid of what she might do to him? Was she really going to take revenge on all he did in the past?

Kinasha's POV-

I was thinking of this day ever since my master abused of me, its pay back time for all he has done, I truly love this man, and im going to show it to him now, his eyes are covered with the black scarf I found so he will know what fear is for once, what it is to be like when you are tied up and blindfolded and not knowing what will happen next, I can feel his heartbeats, rising, and rising every second, my master was scared…but I haven't even begun, I sat down right on his lap, I could hear him protest at the extra weigh on his body, my fingers run up around the fabric of his green shirt, my master was wearing a long blue trench coat and under it a green shirt with matching pants, I slowly start to unbutton the shirt his toned chest and stomach coming to my view, I glanced at my master face, he had his head shot back, his lips partly opened I could sense that he had a death glare on me, I took my eyes to his chest and at the small scar right a few inches above his right shoulder, the part were that idiot shot my master, my fingers run around the wound, I heard a growl of pain coming from my master lips, I stopped and leaned my head my lips touching his pale skin, I run small kisses around the wound as another desperate growl came from my master, my lips pulled away from his chest and went to attack a more sensitive part…

Normal POV-

Seto moaned as he felt Kinasha's lips touching his neck, no one knew but it was his only body weakness, touch him there and he's all yours for the takes, and Kinasha knew this, he cursed her for it, his hands tightly grip the hand rest of the chair, then suddenly he felt an extremely sharp sensation, he gasped, she bit him! Kinasha had sank her sharp fangs right in his neck, like a hungry vampire, her long white tail wrapping around his left leg tightly as she pulled her fangs out of his skin after a few seconds blood staining her lips, she eagerly licked the wound sucking and drinking his blood "K..K…Kinasha! Stop this!" he said after another pleasuring moan, he was getting extremely turned on by this, he really can't let this girl go away from him "Urgh!" Kaiba growled desperately trying to figure out another sharp pain he felt this time on his chest, Kinasha had sliced three of her 5 clawed fingers around his skin, making light cuts across his chest, she kept her claws in his skin as she raises her head lips meeting with his, to her surprise Seto hungrily kissed her back, their lips were together for a few long seconds until they break away to breath, her free hand moving up taking the scarf off his eyes, Kinasha stared at him, he had his eyes closed shut with a light blush closing his cheeks as he panted for air, then he spoke "God women…let me go I cant take this any-" his eyes widen as he was cut off when she inserted two of her fingers in his mouth making his taste his own blood, Kinasha shivered as she watches her master suck on the fingers, she moaned never expecting this, her masters tongue gently stroking the sides of her fingers, careful not to get sliced with her claws…

Kinasha's POV-

I can't believe this, I bit him on the neck and sliced his chest and he got turned on by this, what does this mean? I took my fingers out of his mouth and just stared at him, such a seductive stare he's giving me, this is sending shivers down my spine "You're a very bad girl Kinasha…making your master all horny…" I heard him said, I swear he was trying to tease me, that smirk he was giving to me, did he wanted more torture from me? "Now be a very good girl and untie me…and maybe I wont be so…hard…on you" my master said staring down at me, I cant just untie him like this, I knew he was going to get me back for what I did, I slowly got up from his lap, I blushed not staring down at him and with a quick move from my claws I set his hands free I slowly backed away to the door until I heard the cold laughter of my master "Oh and don't worry Kinasha…this time…I wont warn you…it will be a surprise you will never forget" I heard him spoke in the coldest of voices, this really frightened me out, I quickly ran out of the room feeling extremely guilty for hurting the man I love…

End of Chapter 8

Me- so…what do you think? Evil? Stupid? I should have done worse? Please review!


	9. Call me Seto

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warnings- Oh my im so sorry I took so long to update! But im back! And this chapter is just a small little cup of lemon, so enjoy! Umm….its my first lemon so don't expect something big I promise I will do it better!

Chapter 8- "Call me Seto"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinasha ran to her bedroom and closed it she was gasping for air, a rush of terror running around her body, she was going to get it, for sure she was, she might even get brutally cut or beaten up, she hated all that torture, he was sometimes so violent with her, she goes to a comfy couch near her bed and sits down hugging her knees and burying her face on her knees, shivering she was, waiting for her fate, she could smell her masters blood near, he was close so close. Kaiba was indeed in a huge fit of rage, when Kinasha set him free and she ran, he got up and walked to a mirror that he had close by and looked at himself, his body, right on his chest were three slash marks, drops of the red liquid falling to the carpet, but all of this excited him, it was the first time he ever experienced pain like this, and he loved it, he runs his fingers across the cut, dipping his fingers in the blood and quickly bringing it to his lips, his tongue tasting the liquid, a sigh of pleasure was heard coming from his throat, he wanted more of this, Kaiba groaned a bit and walked to his bathroom to take a bath and care for those small wounds.

Kinasha also was taking a bath in her own bathroom, the warm water hitting her soft skin, she sighs after this she will go and apologize to him, it's a risky thing but she needed to do it, she felt awful about what she did despite that he did deserved it, she got out of the bathtub a silky red robe wrapped around her body, she blinked when she noticed someone sitting on a small couch she had on her room "Umm…" the person stood up and took a step towards her, the light hit him, it was Kaiba, he had a huge grin on his face "Good…your nice and refreshed for what I have in store for us." He said as he approaches her and hooks the small, leather collar around her neck and pulled on the leash "Come…" he said as he pulled the leash and takes her to his room, once inside he makes her sit on a chair and walks into another direction to get some supplies. Kinasha looked at her surroundings, she blinked there were no handcuffs on the bed or knifes, this was pretty odd since when her master takes her to his rooms torture devices were usually there to greet her, she gulped, she didn't liked this at all, her tail wrapped around the chair as she waited for her masters return…

A faint light appeared not far from were she was, lightening the room just a little bit, Kinasha lifted her head and stared as her master grinned at her grabbing her chin with his hand, gently stroking it "Aww don't worry Kinasha…im not going to hurt you…this time" Kaiba laughed coldly and took out a bottle of chocolate syrup, the young dragoness blinked "What's that for master?" she asked staring at him directly at his eyes, Kaiba chuckled "Well I want to know how you taste with this…probably delicious" he licked his lips slowly, Kinasha gasped and looked around, maybe she should escape, she wasn't tied up but, why didn't he tied her up? He knew about her strength and that she didn't exactly liked the things he did to her, Kinasha watched as Kaiba poured a small drop of the chocolate on his index finger and brushed the finger over her lips, Kinasha blushes lightly as she pulled her tongue out to taste the candy, slowly licking and sucking the tip of his finger, Kaiba groaned lightly and with his other hand he gently slides her robe out, exposing her shoulders, he pulled the finger out of her mouth and took the bottle of chocolate making a fine line of the liquid right on her left shoulder, he lowers his head and starts to kiss and suck on the candy and her skin, this action made her moan lightly, he was clearly seducing her and she loved it.

Kaiba slides her robe completely exposing her nude body, her light skin shined a bit with the dim light he chuckles at this and took the bottle of chocolate and traced a line around her chest, his tongue sticking to her skin and slowly licking it away, Kinasha closes her eyes absorbing all the pleasant sensations a hand stroking her masters soft hair, Kaiba lifts his head his lips stained with the chocolate and he slowly gives her a passionate kiss, Kinasha purrs into this kiss, rapidly melting into her masters arms, gently breaking the kiss, her tongue tracing around his lips, splitting them apart and entering his mouth, Kaiba moaned his tongue pushing hers, his left hand traveling to the sides of her body and gently resting on her breast, Kinasha breaks the kiss as she felt the weight on her breast, she looked up at Kaiba a soft blush crossing her cheeks, Kaiba chuckled pulling on her collar with his other hand, bringing her closer to him "You're mine…" he whispers at her gently biting her earlobe, his hand still pulling on her collar while the other gently caressing her breast, he has her in his mercy like he always did.

Kinasha opened her eyes and looked at the bottle resting on a small table near were they were then looked at him, Kaiba stopped touching her to look at her and her actions, Kinasha was unbuttoning his shirt, in which he let her, he slides the shirt off of him and throws it to his side, she blushes lightly at the sight of his physique, she notices the small cuts she made on his stomach, she lifts her hand and traces it all over his chest, Kinasha turned and picked up the bottle of chocolate, Kaiba blinked and chuckled "going to fight back?", she blushes lightly as she squirted a bit of the chocolate on his chest, she moves her head and starts to lick it off, after taking the candy off his chest she resumes in kissing it, tasting his skin, she loved it, the way he tastes and smells, its alluring a moan was all she heard from her master, a hand traveling through her hair caressing it, Kinasha purrs and lifts her head capturing his mouth in a kiss, Kaiba lifts her up and takes her to the bed, he sets her down and proceeds in finishing undressing himself refusing to break the passionate kiss, he feels the hands of his lover tracing around his shoulders, and his back, the claws lightly tearing his skin, he groans in the kiss and breaks it for a moment to breath the air, Kinasha was staring at his cold eyes, one of her hands lightly tracing his cheek, feeling the structure of his face, she smiles lightly, for the first time she felt safe around him, she's always surrounded by fear and pain when he takes her to bed but now it was a whole new feeling, one that she wanted it to last forever.

Kaiba runs his hands around the base of her small wings, then to her shoulders, down the sides of her body and finally her hips, he leans down and locks his lips on her neck, sucking on the skin lightly, the taste of chocolate still present on her, Kinasha closes her eyes and lifts her head a little bit moaning at this, Kaiba licked and nibbled on her skin as he positions himself between her legs and slowly slides himself into her, Kinasha bit her lip as a bolt of pleasure started to run across her body, she wraps her arms around his back as Kaiba started to move his hips in and out of her not taking his eyes off of hers.

"M…master…Kaiba!" she cried as she feels him picking up his pace, he groaned and rests his forehead on hers as he kept thrusting into her "No…no master…" he panted, drops of sweat appearing on his forehead as he continues "Call me by my real name…call me Seto" Kinasha looked at him, a moan escaping from her lips "S…Seto!" Kaiba grinned "That's a good girl…" he said as his movements became much faster, Kinasha closes her eyes and kept moaning and holding onto him, never wanting to leave she felt like she was in heaven, for the first time her master was kind to her, she opens her eyes to stare at Kaiba, he was staring at her his eyes going soft and gentle something she never expected of him, she lifts her head to give him a kiss in which he responded, both of them ending in a tight embrace and a blazing kiss as they continued the dance of love. After what seem like a wonderful eternity Kaiba groaned loudly, climaxing and collapsing on top of her exhausted, Kinasha runs her fingers through his hair also exhausted, she wraps her other arm around his back holding him tightly refusing to let him go, she felt so nice being so close to his warm body, she needed to tell him right now, how she felt about him.

"I love you…" she whispers in his ear, Kaiba blinked raising his head to look at her, he narrows his eyes, pulling himself out of her and rolling off of her, resting on his side giving her his back, Kinasha sighs and rolls to her side as well it seemed this was just another senseless round but without the weapons, she was just an object to him, it was clearly not fair. A few long minutes had passed and Kinasha was fast asleep, the blanket covering her nude body, her tail was the only thing that was out of the blanket, next to her was Kaiba he was watching her sleep, watching how her chest moved up and down in a slow rhythm with each breath she took, he was surprised that she loved after all this time, did she really meant that? Kaiba looked at her tail, he picked it up with his hands and places it inside the warm blanket to keep it warm, he moved his head and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek, he couldn't help it, she had something that he was attracted to, not just her body but something much bigger, he smiled softly truly one rare sight for Kaiba and moves his lips to her ear.

"I love you too…"

End of Chapter 9

Me- oh my God…Please review!


	10. Lovely Rose

My Blue Eyes

Power, Money, Looks. These are some of the qualities that make up of Seto Kaiba, words as simple as Love and Kindness don't fit in his world, but what happens when he meets a lonely Blue Eyed girl who keeps calling him master? What sort of connection can she have with his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon?

This fic is an AU meaning that it has nothing to do with the original anime, this is something that came out of my head.

Warnings- My apologies for taking so long! Oh my god -sigh- I have college soon and its simply driving me nuts but im back with this sweet chapter I hope everyone enjoys! Oh I don't own Yugioh, Seto Kaiba, blah, blah just my character Kinasha, enjoy!

Chapter 10- "Lovely Rose"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lovely Sunday morning, quite a cold one as well, it was raining outside, Kaiba was fully awake he couldn't sleep he was deep in thought, next to him was Kinasha, still sleeping deeply, practically she was exhausted from what happened the other night, Kaiba sat down on the bed and turned to look at her sleeping body, he sighed, raising a hand to lightly stroke her soft, blue hair, he growled lightly at those words he said to her that night…I love you….it was out of his league did he really meant that? He knew she did and she was probably heartbroken when he ignored her, Kaiba got out of the bed and walked to his closet taking his clothes and walking to the bath room to take his usual hot and steamy bath. Kinasha was fully awake as well but since she was sleeping with her back at Kaiba, he didn't knew, she sighed watching him walk to the bathroom, she rolls over and sat down on the bed, her pure white tail coming out of the covers and waving around slowly

"…I must…do something so I can win his heart…" she said in soft whispers as she stared at the ceiling.

Kinasha knew he had some feelings for her, but his pride and stubbornness didn't let him confess, she got out of the bed and quickly ran to her room to take a bath, Kaiba got out of his bathroom wearing the usual black slacks and that shirt that nicely fit his chest, he blinked not seeing Kinasha, he chuckled, grabbing his purple coat and coming out of his room, he saw her as she came out of her room, she was wearing some blue jeans and a simple white shirt, he smirked, Kinasha was defiantly one of those girls he rarely sees, the ones that cover up most of their bodies with clothing, he walked over to her, raising his hand and gently patting her head.

"How is my pretty little pet?" he asked, staring down at her, like he had power over her, Kinasha blushes lightly.

"I'm fine master…" she simply said looking up at him with her light blue orbs, Kaiba grinned

"Yes…I bet you are…" he quickly clipped the black collar around her "Come…I'm late for work…" he said pulling on the collar making her walk with him.

Kinasha gagged as he pulled her along to that huge building that he owns, She hated it when he takes her there, its not because of the usual stares its because he keeps her next to him, sitting down on the floor like some kind of guardian dog, so today wont be any different, Once inside the office Kaiba drops the leash and goes to sit down on his leather chair facing his desk, turn on his laptop and begin the never ending cycle of typing, Kinasha sighed it was the same thing every day, then they go home, he throws her to the bed and he forces her, but since last night was so different, she hoped that this day of work were too, hours had passed and she yawned, she turned her head to look up at him.

"Master Kaiba?" she said

"What is it Kinasha…Im very busy" he said not staring at her or anything

"Can I go and stretch my wings at the roof top?" she asked in soft whispers

Kaiba blinked and looked down at her, just staring at her he then nods lightly

"Of course…but don't damage anything…is that clear?"

"Yes! Of course Master! Thank You!"

Kinasha smiled getting up as Kaiba took that annoying leash off and watches as she ran away from his office and to the roof, Kinasha walked out and looked around, it was a huge place and it served so Kaiba could land his planes, she simply sat down on the very edge of the immense building and looked down, people in the streets looked like tiny ants, she sighed deeply as the cold breeze of the afternoon blew her long hair to the side, she then narrows her eyes

"This is not fair…why is he so ignorant…?"

She looked down again a small tear running from her eye, across her cheek and down to her knees, she then growled, Kinasha wasn't angry, she was in pain once again, her slender body started to glow lightly, a terrible sign that she was about to transform into that death making dragon. Back to Kaiba's office he has finally finished the day's work he got up from his chair and stretches, quickly grabbing a small paper bag he had on the desk, he blinked and turned to look at the bright light from out the window

"Oh no…Kinasha…" he said his eyes wide

Kaiba quickly ran up to the elevator that takes him to the roof and once he reaches there he widens his blue pupils at the sight, right there in the middle was standing Kinasha, in her mighty Blue Eyes W. Dragon form, but oddly she wasn't roaring or hissing like she normally would, it was very strange, he slowly approached her, he was the only one who she allowed to touch her when she's in that form, he stopped once he was near enough to reach and touch her head, he blinked, she was crying…The most powerful and deadly creature known was crying! His pride and joy was sitting there crying lightly, he couldn't believe it.

"Kinasha…?"

Kaiba raised his hands to pet her soft, white scales, the huge dragon closes her eyes and rubs her huge head against the his hand, once this is done the transformation is canceled and she's turned back to her normal, innocent self, she looked up at him wiping her tears

"…What's wrong?" he narrows his eyes at her

"Master…Why master?" she simply said

Kinasha lowers her head staring at her feet unaware of what Kaiba is doing, he holds up the brown bag, with his other hand he lifts her chin up and before she could say anything, she felt something very soft and cold rub against her cheek, it was a simple white rose, she blinks and watches as Kaiba smirked at her his fingers holding the rose, gently rubbing the soft petals of the rose on her cheek, she blushes

"Master…"

"No…what did I told you about calling me master Kinasha?"

Kinasha watches as he leans down and touches her lips with his in a slow and passionate kiss, she suddenly melts in his arms, but the kiss didn't last for long, he pulled away and gave her the white rose, she giggled and took it, sniffing it a bit she blushes, Kaiba sighed looking at her, she was so happy.

"Kinasha…It has been a while since we first met tell me…is it true what you meant last night?" he said looking at her, his blue eyes went a bit soft.

Kinasha looked at him and lightly nods blushing "Yes I do…"

Kaiba growled at this, but how could she? He was a cold man to her; he never said thank you or anything to her! He was a total jerk, he didn't deserved such a sweet person as her "No…" he shakes his head

She blinked "What?"

He growled loudly at her "Look at me Kinasha! Are you blind? Had you forgotten all I had done to you?" he yelled at her "But still…you come back to me! Why Kinasha…what do you find so attractive in me…I don't deserve someone like you…"

Kinasha gasped at the confession he did to her, it was amazing all that he said despite how proud he is of himself, she holds the white rose with her hands and gently stroked her fingertip on the thorn

"Seto-san a Rose is a flower a beautiful flower, but it has thorns that could easily injure the careless…" she shows the finger to him and the small drop of blood that came out, Kaiba kept silent at her "…You are like this white rose, attractive but with a hint of danger…" she strokes his cheek with the petals.

Kaiba widens his eyes as she spoke; he has never heard her speaking like that, as she rubbed the rose on his cheek they quickly turned a light shade of red, then he chuckled, taking her in his arms.

"You truly are one of a kind my little pet…" he said

She blinked at the pet mentioning, guess that rose comment didn't got to him, she sighed, Kaiba smirked

"And it's done…you are no longer my slave…" he said taking off the black leather collar off her neck

She gasped "Really?"

Kaiba nods then grins "…But I just love calling you pet…maybe I can reduce in calling you that until we are in bed…"

Kinasha blushes lightly "W…wow…Thank you…"

"Also…" he lifts her chin up so he can stare at her "You are the fire that burns my heart Kinasha and I truly mean these words…" he leans down their noses touching "I love you…" he whispers at her

Kinasha's eyes widen, she has finally heard the words she has wanted to hear since long ago, her eyes fell with tears "I love you too…"

Kaiba smiled at her and holds her in a tight embrace as the sun started to set, a light breeze blowing around and hitting them lightly, he kissed her forehead and rests his chin on her head, he was deep in thought, guess love is not for weaklings, it just makes you feel stronger, more secure of yourself and he was lucky enough to find this out with her, she was now part of his life and he wont let her go.

Kinasha giggled her tail lifting up and wrapping around his leg "My Seto…"

Kaiba grinned loving how playful she can be sometimes he poked her nose a little bit "Go wait for me in my office…"

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding she goes and runs away leaving him alone, staring back into her with a soft smile on his face, his dark blue eyes gently shinning with the sun

"My Blue Eyes…."

He simply said as he slowly started to walk inside his building thinking how he will start a whole new live with his love.

The End.

Me- Hmmmm….maybe I should do a sequel…Well its up to the reviewers XD


End file.
